Avesso
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: A vida de Myiasaki Nodoka estava do avesso, literalmente. OOC - Ex One Shot
1. Contato

**Naruto não me pertence, mas Uchiha Sasuke é meu!**

**Mas como é uma fic de MSN...**

**Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, mas Myiasaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna e Kuu Fei já têm dono povo!**

--

**Avesso**

E lá estava ela novamente. Guardando inúmeros livros na sessão de lendas da enorme biblioteca de Mahora. Desde o início do novo ano letivo, Nodoka não largava os livros em lugar nem em tempo nenhum. Era uma distração para seu temperamento aborrecido.

Claro que não contava a ninguém o motivo de estar amuada, sem graça, desmotivada até para ir ao banheiro. Mas claro que sempre tem alguém que nos conhece bem e acaba descobrindo a situação e tenta puxar a vítima de volta para o planeta humano, onde as coisas acontecem ordenadamente. Mas nem mesmo Yue, a amiga de sempre, (exceto talvez quando ambas tem um homem em comum como pretendente a futuro marido) conseguia tirar a Miyasaki do mundo obscuro onde possivelmente até as saias quadriculadas da garota ficavam do avesso, porque foi isso que aconteceu outro dia quando ela chegou atrasada, com a gravata torta e a saia atravessada.

E por mais estranha que a situação fosse, ninguém, exceto (a inconseqüente) Ayaka, riu. Todas sabiam que Nodoka tinha algum problema sério e não podia ou queria revelar. E nem mesmo as piadas de Haruna ou seus mangás yaois tiveram efeito positivo na curva labial da doente.

Nodoka estava doente. Mas seu caso era diferente. Não era uma hemorragia interna, ataque cardíaco ou TPM. O que sua amiga e confidente Yue diagnosticou foi uma doença singular de ciúmes agudo. Sim, isso mesmo. Myiasaki Nodoka tinha sérios problemas de ciúmes para com Negi Springhfield, seu ainda atual professor de Inglês. Não é que ele tivesse casado ou coisa assim, mas ela tinha visto que Negi era bem mais chegado a outra garota que não ela. E logicamente era Asuna.

Se fosse você que sofresse de tal doença talvez pensasse "Ah... O Negi é um babaca por preferir aquela lambisgóia! Ele que ta perdendo... No mundo há muitos outro homens altos que eu posso pegar..." e partisse pra outra. Mas o problema é que Nodoka achava que Negi era o único homem no mundo com quem ela poderia ter uma relação mais atrativa do que medo. Não que achasse exatamente que amasse Negi, porque não tinha nenhum, nenhum mesmo, rancor de Asuna por ele preferi-la. Mas, hello! Quantos outros homens no mundo Miyasaki Nodoka não tinha medo? Dava pra contar até sem dedos, afinal, nenhum. E Negi, de brinde ainda era gentil.

Então era por esse rolo de sentimentos misturados que estavam fazendo sua cabeça parecer um liquidificador. E a única solução para isso eram os livros da biblioteca. Afinal não dá tempo de pensar em como você se sente em relação a um rapaz que prefere outra garota, sendo que ela não lhe traz nenhum sentimento rancoroso, se você tem que pensar onde fica a prateleira 28-E pra guardar o livro de lendas que alguém (desocupado) pegou emprestado no mês passado. Quer dizer, são 285 prateleiras!

E Nodoka tinha mais algumas coisas para se preocupar também. Porque tinha alguém que estava bisbilhotando seu currículo de livros. Acontecia de mais ou menos uma semana depois de tê-lo devolvido (e foi ela mesma quem o guardou), tinha que guardá-lo novamente. Alguém pegou o mesmo livro, logicamente. E foram mais do que duas vezes. Então está fora de questão que seja coincidência. Mas como não sabia mexer em computadores muito bem e morria de medo de estragar qualquer sistema bibliotecário, não procurou o invasor.

E foi assim que sua vida se seguiu durante mais algumas semanas. Chegando atrasada nas aulas de Inglês (sempre com alguma peça do vestuário torta ou do avesso), escondendo de todos sua cabeça liquidificadorizada, brigando com Yue por ela alegar que estava com ciúmes de um cara mais baixo do que si e tentando descobrir quem, por demônios, estava alugando os mesmo livros que ela.

Voltando a situação de guardar livros em uma das 285 prateleiras de uma das seções da modesta biblioteca, Nodoka estava quase alcançando o livro que queria alugar sobre anéis de Saturno quando alguém o alcançou primeiro.

-Você queria isso, não é mesmo? –e a mão do anônimo foi conduzida até a sua, estendendo o livro.

A Miyasaki encarou o livro e seus olhos lilases se estenderam para as mãos que o seguravam. Não eram grandes e másculas, mas fofas com unhas irregulares. Os braços estavam escondidos sob o paletó preto cafona que tradicionalmente os professores usavam. Talvez tivesse músculos, pensou. Mas quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o cabelo enrrolado que emolduravam um rosto fino de homem, suas mãos penderam ao lado do corpo e seu sangue agitou nas veias. Meu Deus, era um homem. Tinha um rosto fofo e alongado com olhos largos por trás de óculos com pontas arredondadas.

Era bonito de certo modo e nem era alto. Mas mesmo com toda a fofura e o sorriso enigmático Nodoka não deixou de imaginar que tinha testosterona dentro dele e foi isso que a fez ficar vermelha do dedo mindinho até o último foi de cabelo, esconder os olhos por trás da franja, virar as costas e sair correndo.

-Hei! Espera! – o rapaz gritou alto para ser ouvido, inutilmente. Respirou fundo desistindo. Ela corria rápido demais. Recostou o livro na estante. Tinha certeza de que ela voltaria para buscar o livro. Já sabia qual era mesmo. Agora tinha um primeiro ano esperando-o para a aula, deveria se apressar.

--

Quem era ele? O que ele fazia na biblioteca? E por que ele tinha que ter um cabelo tão fofo? Tipo, não saía mais de sua cabeça aquela molinha escura do lado do pescoço. Era astral, aquilo! Nodoka maneou a cabeça negativamente tantas vezes que seu cérebro saiu do lugar. Pensava demais ultimamente.

Respirou fundo pela enésima vez, acalmando seu instinto antrofóbico. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, agora para acalmar seu instinto curioso de ir lá brincar com os cachos do rapaz. Ai meu Deus! Ela não pensou isso! Não pensou. Ela nem achou o cabelo tão fofo assim! Só o suficiente para querer ir lá novamente e mexer nele. Putz... ela pensou de novo. Merda.

E foi nessa luta de vai-não-vai que acabou perdendo indo. Mas para sua desgraça ou não, sei lá, ele já tinha ido. Mas o livro estava encostado na prateleira, no chão. Juntou-o com cuidado e viu que, sob o livro, havia um pacote pequeno.

Nodoka não era disso. Não fantasiava situações com que poderia ser um relacionamento para ela. Já juntava o pacote para deixar guardado como objeto perdido na recepção da biblioteca quando leu seu noime num canto do embrulho roxo. Curiosa, apoiou o livro em uma mesa próxima e abriu o pacote.

Não era nada impressionante, nem constrangedor. Eram duas presilhas longas e brancas com uma flor no final. Tinha também um pequeno cartão escondido. Leu-o interessada:

-"Se os olhos são as janelas para a alma, não esconda a sua."

Não tinha assinatura, mas ela sabia perfeitamente de quem era.

Não se sabe exatamente, se foi o recado, o presente ou a imagem da molinha de quem ela sabia ter dado o recado, mas seu sangue agitou novamente.

Agora talvez ela pudesse parar de se esconder, tanto em meio as madeixas quanto em meio as roupas do avesso.

**Fim (podre né?)**

**--**

**Oi pessoinhas! o/**

**Babaca né? Eu sei. Eu fui subornada pra fazer essa one, mas não deu exatamente certo... (tanto a fic, quanto o suborno)**

**Bom, essa besteira-plus vai para JUNI HIKAI (ainda quero saber porque o nome da criatura ta em letra maiúscula, mas tudo bem), meu amigasso, sem brincadeira.**

**Hei... Vocês poderiam me fazer um favor? Não mandem reviews, assim eu acho que a fic está ruim o suficiente pra ser excluída u.u!!**

**Brincadeira...**

**Mande review ou Chuck Noris vai atrás de você!**

**Uchiha Neko**

**P.S.: OI JU! EU TO NA TEVÊ! OLHA AQUI o/ (melhor ainda, não olha não u.u')**


	2. Conversas

****

Fate/Stay Night não me pertence, mas eu queria um cabelo igual ao da Rider!

**OPS! Errei de novo!!**

**Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, mas eu já fiz competição de seios também. E ganhei.**

--

**Avesso**

Se Nodoka somasse dez centavos cada vez que alguém a convidasse para "tomar um sorvete e conversar, você ta precisando", até o fim de semana ela já teria um monte de moedas. Duh! As pessoas simplesmente não entendem que uma pessoa necessita ficar sozinha de vez em quando! Eles precisavam ficar repetindo enésimas vezes que você parecia "pálida e cansada, querida"? Por Deus! Era muito chato.

E isso nem era o pior. Nem de longe. O que acontecia com a Myiasaki passava de vergonhoso para ridículo. Falando sério. Cada vez mais a garota acabava por se esquecer de que as pessoas humanamente civilizadas, e isso incluía Negi Springfield, Chachamaru Kurakuri, Evangeline McDowell e Sayo Aisaka, usam roupas em seu cotidiano, exceto quando seu cotidiano se resume a fazer coisas obscenas, o que não é o caso.

Aham, nossa tímida Nodoka continua com seus problemas com roupas. Não mais apenas do avesso, também tortas, esquecidas, amassadas ou, como foi na aula passada, trocadas. Tipo a saia como blusa (o que claramente faz parecer um daqueles tops que apenas garotas bonitas usam) e a blusa com as mangas espremendo suas coxas, sendo usado como saia/short/uma blusa para pernas.

Hello! Onde está o senso crítico de normalidade? Quer dizer, até era moda trocar a ordem do vestuário. Em Marte. Mas, até onde eu sei, vivemos em um planeta que, quando visto do espaço é verde, azul e branco. Não vermelho.

Acho que esqueceram também de avisar para a pequena garota que o mundo segue uma ordem cronológica exata e o despertador existe. Porque se parar e raciocinar comigo, vai perceber que não é exatamente normal começar uma aula, por exemplo, as sete e uma criatura desnorteada chegar as dez. É meio totalmente errado. Mas acontecia.

E como se isso não bastasse, Myiasaki Nodoka tinha que enfrentar as conseqüências de viver com a cabeça em outro planeta, possivelmente fora do sistema solar. Tais conseqüências passaram a ser freqüentes dentro da vida da garota. Sermões, chamadas de atenção, ir ao diretor, notas baixas, esquecimento contínuo e outras coisas mais.

E o pior de tudo: ela nem parecia ligar.

Tudo isso, somados ao fato de ela não querer conversar com ninguém, nem mesmo com a tão fiel Yue, levaram a classe a tomar uma atitude mais radical.

Pegaram uma segunda feira, bem o dia em que a jovem Nodoka demorava mais para chegar, por conta do horário de fim de semana. Reuniram a turma, todo mundo. Até Evangeline se mostrou quase preocupada com a quase vítima de seus caninos salientes. Cada uma deu uma idéia, mas você sabe, garotas geralmente não se concordam. Ainda mais quando se tem só garotas para discutir.

Aconselharam suborná-la a contar, chantagem, susto, seqüestro, conversa amigável, espionagem, perseguição, apostas, médico, psiquiatra, entre um bilhão de outras coisas mais. Mas o que venceu não foi nada disso.

A idéia foi dada por Chachamaru, a qual analisava a situação com mais calma.

-Gente. – chamou baixo com sua voz passiva. Ninguém² ouviu. – Gente. – aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, mantendo-a passiva. Nenhuma alteração. Ligou um alto-falante preso em seu pescoço e, ainda com a voz passiva, disse: - Gente. – saiu um zumbido no final, a voz saiu alta, mas calma, como se ligasse a TV no máximo e um padre falasse "Amém". Dessa vez, todo mundo a encarou. – Eu gostaria de sugerir também, Negi-sensei.

-Ah, hum. Claro Chachamaru-san. – disse Negi sem jeito.

-Obrigada, Negi-sensei. – só que, pela segunda vez, sua voz estava alta. Todas tiveram que tapar os ouvidos imediatamente. Chachamaru desligou o alto-falante e disse educadamente: - Ah, desculpe. Com relação a Nodoka-san, acho que ela é tímida demais para falar com alguém que possa vir a demonstrar graça da situação. Eu acho que deveríamos fazer alguém, preferencialmente um estranho, falar com ela.

A compreensão foi geral. Todos concordaram com o plano oferecido pela robô. E foi com aplausos que a idéia foi aceita deixando a autora constrangida, mesmo isso sendo fora de sua programação. Contentes com a resolução, as garotas voltaram aos seus devidos lugares. E Negi voltou a lecionar algo que eu provavelmente nunca saberei sobre inglês.

Assim, quando a louc... Nodoka chegou na terceira aula (com olheiras do tamanho da bochecha, a blusa do avesso e parte do soutien aparecendo), ninguém fez comentário azedo, nem mesmo Ayaka. Deixaram nas mãos da Ayase conversar com ela pela turma.

A garota sentou na mesa ao lado da amiga e fitou vagamente algum ponto branco no quadro branco. Yue não falou nada durante a aula, pois Nodoka deveria estar "concentrada no ponto branco" durante esse período. Esperou até o intervalo para o diálogo.

Mas acontece que existe a única verdade do mundo: a lei de Murph, na qual tudo acontece quando menos queremos que aconteça. E foi o que aconteceu com Yue. Ela logo levantou para conversar com a garota tímida, mas como um costume do avesso, Nodoka simplesmente levantou e saiu correndo da sala, junto com as outras garotas.

Quando foi atrás dela, o "trânsito" estava intransponível. Parecia que todas as turmas de todos os anos de todas as escolas de todos os planetas tinham se concentrado num único corredor. E o semáforo estava fechado, só podia. Naquele aperta-empurra-aperta-soca-corre-fala-..., Yue conseguiu, milagrosamente depois de pelo menos cinco minutos, sair. Correu até o banheiro mais próximo onde julgou que Nodoka estivesse, mas não tinha ninguém lá.

Aproveitou pra jogar água no rosto e esfregar bem um roxo na testa, onde fora acertada por um cotovelo da grossura da sua coxa. Respirou fundo e raciocinou. Nodoka não ia a muitos lugares na escola. Hello! Biblioteca.

Não estava (e também, Yue não ia procurar por todos aqueles bilhões de salões a procura de uma única alma viva). Pátio, nem sombra. Área de esportes... Cara, nem vento passava lá. Estava tudo deserto! Totalmente alheio a possíveis Nodoka's. Yue queria desistir, voltar pra sala e fingir que se interessava por algum mangá que Haruna pudesse vir a ter dentro da mala.

E parecia lei de Murph mesmo. Quando não queria mais saber de Myiasaki Nodoka, quem ela encontra no final do corredor? Legal, ela mesma. A vida é uma complicação sem tamanho!

Satisfeita, foi até ela, e começou a falar, puxar assunto. Pelas bordas, como sempre Ayase Yue faz.

-Hei, Nodoka. Sua blusa ta do contrário. Vamos lá no banheiro trocar. - A jovem parecia alheia a presença da baixinha ao seu lado. Afirmou com a cabeça seguindo no corredor até o mesmo banheiro de antes. Quando Yue abriu a porta... Oh droga, concentração feminina. - Vamos pra outro lugar... - disse querendo o máximo de paz possível. Como era de seu feitil.

Puxou a Myiasaki pelo braço, mas essa parecia inerte sendo arrastada como um peso morto pela garota de cebelo azul. Ayase, contrariada, a puxou com força para outro corredor, aquele que geralmente as pessoas não gostam de passar: o da sala dos professores. Yue respirou fundo torcendo pra não ter ninguém por perto.

-Nodoka! - a outra a olhou, parecia ligada agora. Só um pouco.

-Hum...? - balbuciou, lenta.

-Até que enfim. Olha, a classe memandou te dizer que quer saber o que ta acontecendo. Não precisa me dizer, mas sei lá, conte pra alguém. Um amigo, um desconhecido, um parente. Você tem que parar com essas maluquices garotas. - e continuou tagarelando daquele jeito rápido que só ela consegue fazer. Mas Nodoka nem ouviu. Nada.

Da sala dos professores acabou de sair um _homem_ com cabelo de molinha.

**Fim**

**--**

**Oi pessoinhas! o/**

**EU DISSE QUE CONSEGUIA, JUNI!!**

**E o nome dele é escrito com letra maiúscula porque ele apertou caps lock sem querer...**

**Ta aí u.u**

**Uchiha Neko**


	3. Complexo

**Shakugan no Shana não me pertence, mas bem que eu queria um Shakugan pra mim!**

**Ãia!! Não é SS .-.**

**Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, mas eu queria viver em um dormitório.**

**--**

**Avesso**

Ta legal, é oficial, Myiasaki Nodoka é a segunda pessoa mais esquisita do mundo. Perdendo talvez somente para Yue, quer dizer, ela bebe refrigerante quente. Não é socialmente normal tomar refrigerante quente. É pior do que o que aconteceu com Nodoka.

Tipo, geralmente, quando se conhece alguém, você apresenta seu nome, sua idade e, para puxar papo, sua música preferida. O que, como já vimos, não acontece com Myiasaki Nodoka quando se trata de homens. O que acontece resumidamente com o espécime número vinte e sete da lista de presença do 2-A é: avermelhar-se, gaguejar, esconder os olhos na especa franja roxa, gritar e sair correndo, na melhor das hipóteses. Na pior... Bom, é melhor vocês não saberem.

Com esses tipos de reações, a garota consegue afastar a maioria (na verdade todos, exceto professores) dos homens com quem pudesse remotamente chegar a conversar. O que, cá entre nós, não são os tipos de reações que homens costumam admirar em mulheres com quem pretendam ter algum tipo de relação duradoura.

Mas parece que normalidade não é oponto forte da Myiasaki, visto que ela tem um complexo com vestimentas uniformes, professores de língua estrangeira e sua melhor amiga. Quer dizer, ela usa roupas do avesso! Ninguém usa roupas do avesso, a menos quando seu irmão mais velho esquece de mandar calcinhas quando tem que levar roupas na casa de suas amigas e você usa a mesma do avesso porque foi a única coisa que sua avó lhe ensinou de útil. Mas, sabe como é, Nodoka vive em um dormitório de colégio.

E acho que talvez seja por isso que ela esteja, sabe como é, enlouquecendo. O dormitório, não as calcinhas.

O que até tem lógica se você parar e pensar, porque possivelmente foi o fato de ela viver em um dormitório escolar só para garotas que ela acabou ter medo da espécie masculina. E também por isso ter achado que seu professor de inglês era o único homem com quem ela poderia ter uma relação diferente de medo. E também foi por causa de viver em um dormitório escolar só para garotas que ela acabou por gritar e sair correndo da frente de um homem de cabelos de molinhas e terno cafona em uma biblioteca gigante-e-quase-deserta.

E também foi por causa dela viver em um dormitório escolar só para garotas que ela passou do mais branco-papel para o vermelho-escarlate-mais-vivo-possível ao ver o mesmo homem com cabelo de molinhas e terno cafona saindo da sala dos professores. O que obviamente chamou a atenção tanto de Yue quanto a do homem com cabelo de molinhas e terno cafona. Quer dizer, uma cabeça vermelha-escarlate no meio de um corredor branco, é meio difícil não reparar. Mas por Deus, estava ficando quente ali... E não era só o ovo fritando na cabeça da Myiasaki.

Yue tentou se manter passiva diante da amiga. Mirou os olhos onde ela deveria estar olhando e achou onde ela deveria estar olhando e achou estranho ver um cara ali. Nodoka estava corando por causa de um homem com cabelo de molhinhas e terno cafona? Quer dizer, não era exatamente novidade, mas por Deus, ela estava exagerando. Tipo, meio que dava pra ver fumaça saindo das orelhas dela. Yue fez a coisa mais sensata que lhe veio à mente.

-Nodoka! – chacoalhou-a pelos ombros. – Nodoka, respira. Você já contribuiu o suficiente para o aquecimento global hoje. – disse impassível. Minha nossa, ela estava ficando roxa! Se bem que até que combinava. Ai meu deus! Ai meu Deus!

E ela desmaiou.

Quer dizer, Nodoka desmaiou, não Yue. A Ayase até tentou segurar os 1,60m da garota, mas nem todos os seus, o quê?, 1,40m surtiram efeito e estava ficando complicado segurar um peso morto vinte centímetros maior que si mesma. Mas a pequena Yue não precisou segurar por muito tempo. Quer dizer, tinha um homem no mesmo corredor e é claro que ele ia ajudar. O rapaz, não muito mais alto que Nodoka, mas possivelmente várias vezes mais forte que Yue, colocou a desmaiar no colo e se retirou, rapidamente indo para a enfermaria. Yue foi logo atrás.

-Tudo bem aí? – Yue perguntou.

-Ah sim. Desculpe, não me apresentei. Sou...

-Hikai Juni, eu sei. Professor de Inglês do 1-D. Você é o cara que sempre pega os livros da Nodoka na biblioteca. – falou tudo muito rápido, sem nem olhar seu interlocutor.

-Ah... Você é a Ayase Yue, número quatro do 2-A, certo? A garota da biblioteca.

-Isso aí.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio até a sala da enfermeira. Ao chegarem, o Hikai colocou a garota na cama e Yue chamou a enfermeira.

-Ela desmaiou do nada. – Juni disse.

-Não, ela desmaiou depois de ver você. – corrigiu Yue.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, Hikai-sensei, Ayase-san. Poderiam me dar licença? – disse a enfermeira com todo o seu jeito calmo.

Bom, até que quando se retiraram, os dois conversaram, mas como Yue é uma anti-social e Juni era quase um total estranho pra ela, o que exatamente não é a melhor situação para se começar uma amizade. Mas uns minutos depois, Yue meio que tinha aula. Os últimos períodos de aula e, adivinha?, tinha inglês.

Acabou que Juni esperou sozinho pela dorminhoca. Quem demorou séculos e séculos para acordar. E o que ele fez durante esse tempo? Bom, nada na verdade. Suas aulas do dia já acabaram.

Quando, finalmente, a enfermeira peituda disse que ela acordou, ele entrou no quarto e esperou a reação da garota.

**Fim**

--

**Oi pessoinhas! De novo...**

**Eu falei que postava, JUNI. Você que é muito estressado!**

**/o/**

**Uchiha Neko **

**P.S.: Capítulo curto hein?**


	4. Conhecer

**Love Hina não me pertence, mas cara, eu tenho pena do Keitaro.**

**Ta ta... É MSN, eu sabia. Só tava te testando.**

**Mahou Sensei Negima não me pertence, mas os olhos da Asuna são lindos!**

--

**  
Avesso**

Já vimos que Myiasaki Nodoka não era o tipo de pessoa que conviveria muito bem com espécie humana do sexo oposto. Já vimos que ela tem sérios complexos com roupas. Já vimos também que seu sangue é vermelho e ela tem manias estranhas como ajudar o aquecimento global com seu rosto saindo fumacinha e desmaiar quando troca olhares com professores de terno cafona, cabelo de molinhas e que dão aulas de inglês para o 1-D.

É, eu sei, é estranho. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, já que Nodoka tinha uma melhor amiga impassível e observadora. Ta legal que ela não precisou pensar muito para saber que tinha alguma coisa errada com ela e com aquele professor esquisito que sabia seu nome. Bom, quer dizer, Nodoka desmaiou quando o viu! Imagina se ele, sei lá, estivesse nu ou coisa parecida! Ela teria um infarto ou um derrame, por aí. Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça de alguém que usa saia como top.

Mas enfim, Ayase Yue percebeu em pouco tempo, cerca de vinte minutos, que o plano de Chachamaru não daria certo. Porque, vamos pensar, Myiasaki Nodoka precisava desabafar, e urgentemente. Mas ela não falaria com alguém que pudesse tirar sarro de sua vida de alguma maneira. E possivelmente não faria nada de esforço para falar com Yue mais do que antes. A única solução seria aquele homem que por acaso ela conheceu, mas não daria muito certo ela ter uma relação de confiança com alguém que ao olhar a faça desmaiar.

Então, para resolver essa dramática situação, Yue decidiu que primeiro Nodoka teria que se acostumar com a presença de um homem, ou mais especificamente, com Hikai Juni, assim como ela se acostumou com Negi Springphield. Depois eles estabeleceriam confiança um com o outro e em seguida Nodoka contaria qualquer coisa para ele, incluindo todos os seus problemas e situações complexas com roupas. Aí ele a ajudaria a se controlar e possivelmente a se vestir (se bem que ele também não estava melhor com aquele terno mostarda). E eles viveriam felizes para sempre como o casal de histórias mais bizarras do mundo.

Era um plano bem simples. Yue só precisava de uma, duas, três, ta um monte, de mãozinhas pra ajudar.

--

Lembra quando Juni entrou no quarto da enfermaria e eu falei "e ver a reação da garota" ou algo assim no último capítulo? Ah pois é. Nodoka teve uma reação sim. A reação mais esquisita possível, levando em conta os dois últimos encontros deles. Quer dizer, no primeiro ela olhou, corou até a raiz do cabelo, escondeu os olhos na franja, gritou e saiu correndo. No segundo ela corou tanto, mais tanto que possivelmente todo o sangue da garota estava concentrado nas suas maçãs das bochechas, fazendo com que o resto do corpo travasse sem oxigênio e ela acabou desmaiando. E, bom, agora no terceiro, conseqüente do segundo, ela simplesmente não fez nada. Ta, ela fez: olhou-o e sorriu envergonhada, mas não é nada trágico como o Hikai estava acostumado.

Tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi olhá-la e sorrir de volta, como um retardado.

-Hum, oi... – falou bobamente. Era estranho falar com alguém que há dois minutos estava em estado vegetativo.

-Oi. Desculpe te dar tanto trabalho. A enfermeira-san falou que foi você quem me trouxe para cá. Hum... Ano... Obrigada. – era difícil saber quem estava mais envergonhado.

E durante um tempo, o único som no ambiente era o silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo feito por uma troca de olhares significativa. Até que algum dos dois ousasse quebrar a situação de ametista presa naquele infinito mar castanho, um longo tempo passou mesmo. Mas tinha um casal naquela enfermaria e, hello, eram dois tímidos. Que espécie de convivência era aquela?

Até que no ponto alto da pressão psicológica que um fazia no outro, Juni conseguiu juntar raciocínio suficiente e balbuciar tolamente algo não muito inteligente para quebrar o maldito silêncio.

-Sente-se bem?

-Ah... Sim... – Nodoka ficou levemente vermelha ao ver o garoto se aproximar mais da cama.

-Não vai desmaiar de novo, vai? – perguntou solicito.

-N-não! – respondeu rápido, sentindo ainda mais dificuldade agora que percebeu que fazia mesmo esforço pra não desmaiar.

Tentou imaginar Negi no lugar daquele homem que ela nem sabia o nome ainda... Mas era totalmente diferente. Quer dizer, Negi era baixo, ruivo e tinha óculos redondos, como casca de tartaruga. Aquele homem era da sua altura, talvez um centímetro mais alto, como olhos largos e óculos normais. Era como tentar colocar uma tulipa no lugar de uma margarida. E essa margarida era bem fofa, por assim dizer.

Tentou outra coisa, como fechar os olhos, respirar e abrir novamente, apenas para encontrar as molinhas rechonchudas do rapaz novamente. Tentou se imaginar falando sozinha, mas era muita falta de educação ignorar alguém. Por fim, a atitude que conseguiu milagrosamente não lhe fazer desmaiar, foi olhar para o teto enquanto conversavam.

-Acho que não fomos apresentados direito, não é mesmo? Sou Hikai Juni, professor do 1-D e já nos vimos antes na biblioteca. - o homem disse polido, como se lembrar daquilo lhe fosse apenas uma ocorrência e não um fato constrangedor, como para a garota.

-Hum... É... Sou Miyasaki Nodoka. Número vinte e sete da lista de presença do 2-A. Prazer. – ela cumprimentou quase sem voz. Por mais que não o olhasse diretamente, sabia que ele a olhava o tempo todo. E sentir um mar castanho invadindo sua mente fazia com que ela tivesse algumas idéias de que estava em um quarto de enfermaria, com um homem. Isso lhe arrepiava a espinha.

Enquanto o casal se apresentava devidamente, um barulho de sino foi ouvido. Acabou a última aula. Yue provavelmente já estava vindo ver como Nodoka estava.

Não que fizesse diferença. Talvez até fosse bom, já que com dois lerdos e tímidos dentro de uma mesma metragem quadrada... Bem, era o mesmo que colocar um mudo conversando com um surdo. Mas vamos ser otimistas. Eles sabiam o nome um do outro.

**Fim**

**--**

**Bati o recorde, não é?**

**Quatro capítulos pra eles saberem os NOMES um do outro. Ta... Que seja. É uma novela isso mesmo ¬¬**

**Bem... Ta aqui Juni e não reclama ù.u**

**Beijos,**

**Neko-nee-chan! XD**


End file.
